


Get up and try

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Benny sembra essersi adattato bene alla nuova vita in casa di Bobby, ma Crowley, che lo ha riportato in vita perché serva ai suoi scopi, non ci sta e piomba in mezzo a loro per costringere il vampiro a seguirlo e a servirlo. Inoltre, il Re dell'Inferno minaccia di avere anche altre "armi" che potrà usare contro di loro... La cosa sembra preoccupante e Castiel dovrà cercare informazioni in Paradiso, mentre Balthazar, vedendo Benny in pericolo, comincia a capire i sentimenti che prova realmente per lui. Come vedete, la mia ottava stagione prende forma in modo diverso da quello della serie TV, grazie a tutti quelli che seguono questa mia "riscrittura".Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV Supernatural.





	1. Parte prima

**Get up and try (prima parte)**

_Where there is desire_

_there is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_someone’s bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_doesn’t mean you’re gonna die_

_you gotta get up and try try try…_

_(“Try” – Pink)_

 

Gabriel non aveva perso tempo: non appena gli era venuta l’idea di utilizzare il garage di Bobby come monolocale in cui andare a _convivere_ con Lucifer, si era immediatamente organizzato e, grazie all’utilissimo teletrasporto, aveva come prima cosa portato fuori le due auto che, al momento, si trovavano in riparazione; poi, usando i suoi poteri di Arcangelo, aveva ripulito e sistemato la stanza trasformandola in un piccolo, ma delizioso miniappartamento. Per tutta la notte, infine, aveva consultato cataloghi di mobilifici e poi andava sul luogo e si appropriava di quello che aveva scelto, teletrasportandolo nella sua nuova residenza.

E Lucifer? Beh, Lucifer non si era certo sporcato le mani. Aveva recuperato una sedia pieghevole e si era sistemato in un’ottima posizione per guardare soddisfatto il fratellino che arredava e sistemava il loro _nido d’amore_ , con il solito sorrisetto sulle labbra e pieno di orgoglio per l’efficienza dimostrata da Gabriel. L’unico aiuto che aveva dato era stato nella scelta dell’arredamento, sul quale aveva, chiaramente, voluto dare la sua _preziosissima_ opinione. 

Il risultato di tutto ciò fu che, la mattina seguente, il nuovo monolocale per la coppia era pronto e Gabriel, per festeggiare il lieto evento con i suoi amici, aveva pensato bene di recarsi anche in una pasticceria per teletrasportare sul bancone del cucinotto appena inaugurato torte, pasticcini e bignè di tutti i tipi. Quando Bobby uscì di casa fu praticamente investito dal ciclone Gabriel che, pieno di gioia e soddisfazione, voleva che tutti partecipassero alla sua festa.

“Bobby! Dove sono Dean e Sam? E gli altri?” iniziò, parlando a raffica. “Dovete vedere tutti che bell’appartamento ho sistemato per me e Lucifer e… e poi ho preso anche dei dolci, facciamo una festa per inaugurare la nostra nuova casa! Dai, chiama gli altri!”

Sulla soglia del nuovissimo monolocale stava Lucifer a braccia conserte e un’espressione per metà compiaciuta e per metà intenerita sul volto. Bobby lanciò un’occhiata all’appartamentino, poi al Diavolo, infine si mise le mani nei capelli.

“Il mio garage… è diventato il _domicilio di Satana_ …” brontolò.

“Beh, così abbiamo liberato la nostra stanza e potrà stabilircisi Benny” aggiunse Gabriel, molto contento di sé. “Ho risolto tutto, no?”

“Sì, adesso avrò il Diavolo come vicino di casa e un vampiro come coinquilino… non potevo desiderare di meglio” borbottò il cacciatore, molto meno entusiasta. “Vado a chiamare Dean e Sam.”

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno: le esclamazioni gioiose di Gabriel avevano già raggiunto i fratelli Winchester che, nel frattempo, erano usciti di casa e si stavano avvicinando all’Arcangelo e a Bobby.

“Hai già sistemato tutto, Gabriel?” domandò Sam, sorpreso.

“E’ stato facilissimo: durante la notte sono andato nei mobilifici che mi interessavano e ho preso tutto quello che piaceva a me e a Lucifer, teletrasportandolo qui” spiegò l’Arcangelo con un sorriso luminoso. “Venite dentro a vedere, così poi finalmente iniziamo a festeggiare… ho preso anche torte e pasticcini per tutti. Dove sono Castiel e gli altri?”

“Castiel è andato a prendere Balthazar e…” iniziò Sam, ma Dean lo interruppe, precipitandosi nell’appartamento con un entusiasmo molto vicino a quello di Gabriel.

“Torte e pasticcini, hai detto? E’ giusto ora di colazione e… va bene, festeggiamo!” esclamò.

Sam e Bobby si guardarono e scossero il capo con rassegnazione prima di seguire Dean e Gabriel.

Non morivano dalla voglia di festeggiare la nuova _casa del Diavolo_ …

Quando Castiel ritornò, portando con sé Balthazar e Benny, gli altri si trovavano tutti nella nuova casetta di Gabriel e Lucifer e Dean e Gabriel in particolare si stavano allegramente abbuffando di torta di mele e pasticcini alla crema e al cioccolato.

“Che sta succedendo qui?” fece Balthazar, con un tono di chiara disapprovazione.

“Credo che Gabriel si sia adoperato durante tutta la notte per preparare e arredare il suo monolocale e adesso… beh, pare che stiano festeggiando” rispose Castiel, perplesso.

Non appena l’Arcangelo vide i tre nuovi arrivati, li apostrofò subito con entusiasmo.

“Eccovi, finalmente! Venite, venite anche voi a festeggiare. Vi piace l’appartamento dove abiterò con Lucifer? E tu, Benny, ora hai una stanza libera in casa di Bobby!”

“Tutto magnifico, peccato che io, invece, sia stato sfrattato” commentò, caustico, Balthazar.

“Cosa? Non hai più la tua villa da riccone?” chiese Dean, divertito, prima di mettersi in bocca un altro pasticcino al cioccolato.

“In realtà non è stato sfrattato: la villa era di altra gente e questi sono ritornati improvvisamente stamattina” spiegò in poche parole Castiel.

Dean scoppiò a ridere.

“Allora eri un _abusivo_! Quanto avrei voluto essere lì a vedere come ci sei rimasto di merda!”

“Io non ero un abusivo!” si offese l’Angelo. “Detto così sembra che sia un barbone alcolizzato senza fissa dimora. Avevo semplicemente _preso in prestito_ la villa mentre i proprietari erano in Costa Azzurra.”

“E che cosa hanno detto quando ti hanno scoperto?” domandò maliziosamente Dean.

“Ah, ma non l’hanno mica scoperto” intervenne Benny, ridacchiando ancora al ricordo della scena. “Quando sono arrivati i domestici per sistemare la casa lui si è inventato una storia e li ha zittiti con un’interpretazione da Oscar! Dai, fagli sentire come fai l’accento rumeno.”

“L’accento rumeno? Accidenti, avrei voluto esserci anch’io!” commentò Gabriel. Lucifer lo attirò a sé, divertito.

“Anche tu saresti stato un attore da Premio Oscar, fratellino” gli disse.

Balthazar, ora al centro dell’attenzione, pareva molto imbarazzato.

“Ho fatto la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente…” mormorò. L’intervento entusiasta di Benny sembrava averlo spiazzato.

“Igor e Vlad dalla Transilvania… non so come ho fatto a trattenermi” riprese Benny. “Che fai, fratello, mi diventi timido, adesso? Okay, se non vuoi farlo tu gliela racconto io, però a me l’accento rumeno non viene bene come a te!”

Mentre tutti si sbellicavano dalle risate al racconto di Benny e perfino Castiel rideva, sebbene in un modo molto composto, Balthazar si sentiva veramente a disagio e non capiva perché. Non era la prima volta che mentiva, recitava una parte, fregava qualcuno, però… forse era l’allegria contagiosa del nuovo amico a turbarlo così tanto? Ma _perché_?

“Quasi quasi mi ritaglio una parte anch’io in questa storia, che ne dici, Lucifer?” disse Gabriel, quando si fu calmato un po’ dall’accesso di risate. “Magari potremmo andare tutti e due alla villa e fingere di essere della polizia, chiedere notizie di un ricercato che _finge_ di essere un maggiordomo rumeno e che ruba nelle case signorili… diremo di essere due agenti dell’FBI!”

“Vaffanculo, Gabriel” replicò laconico Balthazar.

A parte Balthazar, tutti sembravano divertirsi un sacco e nel monolocale si respirava un’aria di amicizia e ilarità, ma… purtroppo non poteva durare.

“Ragazzi, ragazzi miei, che delusione. Date una festa, vi divertite tanto e non mi invitate? Credevo che ormai fossimo amici” disse Crowley, apparso improvvisamente sulla soglia dell’appartamento con un sorrisetto ironico e voce melliflua.

“Questa è casa _mia_ e per me non sei il benvenuto” lo aggredì subito Lucifer. “Hai già dimenticato cosa ti avevo detto la volta scorsa? Lascia in pace me e Gabriel o te ne farò pentire!”

“Oh, ma io non sono venuto per dare fastidio al tuo prezioso _fratellino_ ” rispose Crowley, per nulla intimorito. “A proposito, vedo che ti sei sistemato molto bene, capo, ti faccio le mie felicitazioni. No, non sono venuto per Gabriel. Il problema è che voi avete qualcosa che mi appartiene e io sono qui per riprendermelo.”

“Castiel non ti appartiene affatto!” reagì Dean, con violenza. “Sei stato tu a ingannarlo e per colpa tua ha rischiato di perdersi per sempre!”

“Come siete suscettibili” commentò il Re dell’Inferno. “No, mio giovane amico, non sono venuto neanche per il tuo _ragazzo_ , quella ormai è una storia passata. Sono qui per il vampiro. Lui è mio e mi serve.”

Le parole di Crowley raggelarono in un istante l’atmosfera della piccola stanza.

“Questa è una vera e propria stronzata” ribatté Dean. “Benny non ti deve un bel niente e noi non te lo lasceremo certo portare via, brutto figlio di puttana!”

“Non mi deve niente? Prima di parlare, accertati che il tuo cervello sia collegato. Se non fossi stato io a disseppellire il suo mucchietto d’ossa e a recitarci sopra la mia formula, il tuo caro amico adesso sarebbe ancora in Purgatorio a giocare alla guerra con tutti quei simpatici compagni” disse Crowley, sardonico. “Quindi mi deve tutto, direi. Ed io non l’ho certo riportato sulla Terra perché mi era simpatico: ho liberato lui e altri cinque come lui perché mi indicassero la porta del Purgatorio… e questo _ingrato_ , invece, cosa ha fatto? E’ scappato, si è alleato con voi rompiscatole e insieme avete massacrato il resto del clan. Adesso sono qui perché pretendo che faccia ciò per cui l’ho riportato in vita. Se sarà gentile con me e mi accontenterà, magari potrei anche decidere di lasciarlo in pace con i suoi nuovi amichetti. Non è un accordo onesto?”

“Gli accordi con te non sono mai onesti” brontolò Bobby.

“Mi spezzi il cuore a dirmi così” replicò il Re dell’Inferno.

“Comunque sia, Benny da qui non si muove e di certo non ti aiuterà a trovare quello che cerchi” affermò Dean con decisione.

“Hai quasi distrutto Castiel con la tua follia” intervenne Gabriel, minaccioso. “Hai corrotto altri Angeli e per poco non uccidevi Balthazar. Adesso basta. Finora mi sono tenuto da parte, ma non ti lascerò fare altro male ai miei amici!”

“Gabriel, restane fuori, la cosa non ti riguarda” lo ammonì Lucifer.

“Riguarda tutti noi! Se le porte del Purgatorio venissero aperte sarebbe una catastrofe per tutti, non solo per gli umani. Voglio proteggere i miei amici, ma voglio anche… voglio anche difendere il nostro futuro insieme.”

Crowley sghignazzò, ma smise subito quando Lucifer lo annichilì con un’occhiata gelida.

“Allora potrei pensare io a questo verme, prima che tu debba venire coinvolto, fratellino. Che ne dici, Crowley?”

Il Re dell’Inferno sbuffò.

“Insomma, dobbiamo fare tutte queste storie per un semplice _vampiro_? Nessuno ne sentirà la mancanza…”

“Non è affatto un _semplice_ _vampiro_ , stronzo bastardo” sibilò Balthazar, facendosi vicino a Crowley, dimentico del fatto che il poco potere che aveva non gli avrebbe permesso di avere la meglio su di lui. Ma, stranamente, non ci aveva proprio pensato… “Ti sei approfittato di Castiel, il mio più caro amico, e adesso…”

Crowley lo bloccò senza nessuna fatica.

“Il tuo _più caro amico_ ti ha quasi ucciso, ricordi? E non mi sembra il caso di minacciarmi proprio adesso che sei debole come un gattino. Cos’ha di speciale per te questo vampiro perché tu ti metta spontaneamente in pericolo? C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?” lo schernì il demone.

Balthazar, sconfitto, rimase immobile e attonito. Già, perché si era lanciato contro Crowley per qualcuno che conosceva appena? Perché si era sentito raggelare improvvisamente non appena il demone aveva minacciato Benny?

“Noi non abbiamo paura di te” ribadì Dean. “Chiama pure i tuoi scagnozzi a darti man forte, noi siamo in tanti e abbiamo l’aiuto di un Arcangelo e di un Angelo e mezzo… e forse anche del Diavolo in persona, anche se mi fa schifo soltanto pensarlo. Questa volta hai perso, Crowley!”

Il Re dell’Inferno non rispose e si limitò a riflettere, guardando i suoi avversari. Era vero, c’erano i due Winchester e Bobby pronti a combattere, Gabriel e Castiel bellicosi, Benny che di certo non si sarebbe lasciato convincere tanto facilmente, Balthazar che risultava essere una mina vagante e… beh, lo stesso Lucifer sembrava aver scelto da che parte stare.

Sì, aveva proprio bisogno di un piano B.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Get up and try (seconda parte)**

Fino a quel momento, Benny era rimasto nel più assoluto silenzio, osservando i suoi nuovi amici che si prendevano tanto a cuore le sue difese e domandandosi che cosa mai avesse fatto per loro per meritarsi tanto affetto. In fondo, lui sapeva benissimo di essere soltanto una creatura mostruosa, un vampiro e, pur non avendo la minima intenzione di accontentare Crowley, riteneva che avesse pienamente ragione quando aveva detto che _nessuno avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza_.

Già, allora perché quei cacciatori e perfino due Angeli e un Arcangelo erano disposti a scatenare una battaglia per proteggerlo? Che avesse finalmente trovato dei veri amici e un posto dove stare? Non riusciva a crederci, per lui non era mai finita bene e di certo non sarebbe finita bene neanche stavolta. Anzi, era giusto che se la vedesse lui con Crowley prima che il demone facesse del male ai suoi nuovi amici.

Stava appunto per fare qualche passo avanti e dichiarare che si sarebbe opposto lui personalmente a Crowley e che non voleva che altri ci andassero di mezzo, ma il Re dell’Inferno lo prevenne.

“Sono molto deluso da te… Benny, vero?” cominciò con tono falsamente afflitto. “Ero venuto qui con le migliori intenzioni, te l’assicuro: volevo soltanto che tu mi mostrassi il portale per entrare nel Purgatorio e poi ti avrei lasciato andare per la tua strada, sarebbe stato il giusto e dovuto ringraziamento per averti riportato in vita e tu, invece, mi hai tradito. Ma io sono molto generoso e voglio offrirti un’altra possibilità.”

“Non farò nessun accordo con te, sia chiaro” rispose secco Benny.

“Forse la mia proposta potrà interessarti, invece” riprese Crowley, per nulla smontato. “Ho saputo che, dopo aver sterminato i vampiri del clan che io avevo richiamato in vita, ti sei fatto una puntatina con i tuoi _compari_ a Prentiss Island, dove si trovava un altro covo di vampiri che ti attirava in modo particolare.”

“Figlio di puttana… come fai tu a sapere…?” esclamò Dean, ma il demone lo interruppe.

“Povero ingenuo ragazzino” lo schernì. “Io ho informatori da tutte le parti e so benissimo cosa siete andati a fare a Prentiss Island e perché. Comunque, la cosa non ti riguarda. Il fatto è che io posso riportare in vita quei vampiri esattamente come ho fatto con te, Benny.”

L’accenno a Prentiss Island aveva turbato profondamente il vampiro, che si era irrigidito e aveva fissato lo sguardo su Crowley senza dire una parola.

“Se tu deciderai di esaudire le mie richieste, potrei anche ridare vita alla tua amata Andrea” fece mellifluo il Re dell’Inferno, “mentre, se ti ostinerai a rifiutarmi il tuo aiuto, riporterò in vita il tuo Creatore e i suoi scagnozzi e darò loro la possibilità di rivendicarsi ancora una volta su di te. Allora, che cosa scegli?”

“Bene, riporta pure in vita quel manipolo di bastardi” intervenne Balthazar, con gli occhi fiammeggianti. “Sarei veramente felice di potermene occupare _personalmente_ , visto che Dean e gli altri mi hanno tolto il piacere di farlo. Forse non ho abbastanza potere per te, Crowley, ma me ne resta comunque a sufficienza per scuoiare vivi quei maledetti, finché non saranno _loro_ a supplicarmi di decapitarli!”

Per qualche istante nessuno reagì. A parte Castiel, nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto modo di conoscere il Balthazar guerriero e valoroso che era stato per millenni in Paradiso e, a quanto pareva, l’Angelo aveva tenuto da parte questo suo lato per mostrarlo solo adesso. Era chiaro che Crowley aveva toccato un suo _punto debole_ …

“Non sai quello che dici, Balthazar” mormorò Benny, ripresosi dal momentaneo turbamento che Crowley gli aveva causato. “Non conosci il potere del mio Creatore e io non voglio che qualcun altro debba di nuovo rimetterci per colpa mia!”

“Un Angelo batte un vampiro dieci a zero, anche un Angelo indebolito come sono io adesso” tagliò corto Balthazar, con la solita presunzione. “Allora, Crowley, che ne dici? Chiamiamo questi simpaticoni e ci facciamo un round?”

In quel momento, inaspettatamente, Bobby scoppiò a ridere. Il suono della sua risata sconcertò tutti i presenti perché sembrava talmente fuori luogo…

“Beh, cos’hai tanto da ridere, tu?” lo rimbeccò Crowley, stizzito.

“Sai, i tuoi informatori devono essere delle grandissime teste di cazzo” ribatté Bobby, sempre sogghignando. “E tu non sei da meno, visto che non ti sei accertato che le loro informazioni fossero esatte al cento per cento.”

“Di che cosa stai parlando?”

“Del fatto che, dopo che Dean e Benny si erano allontanati dalla villa di Prentiss Island, io ho cosparso di benzina tutto attorno e gli ho dato fuoco. Non me ne sono andato finché non ho visto anche l’ultimo muro crollare, ridotto in cenere. Non è vero, Castiel?” disse Bobby, soddisfatto.

L’Angelo annuì.

“Immagino che tu non possa riportare in vita quei vampiri avendo solo le loro ceneri, invece delle loro ossa. Mi sbaglio, per caso?”

Dall’espressione furiosa che apparve sul viso di Crowley, tutti compresero che Bobby aveva ragione.

“Non è finita qui” ringhiò il Re dell’Inferno. “Per adesso l’avete avuta vinta voi, ma io ho altre frecce al mio arco e presto scoprirete quali. Tenetevi pure il vostro caro vampiro, visto che ci siete tanto affezionati e Balthazar sembra tenerci tanto!”

Dette queste parole, Crowley scomparve e l’atmosfera parve subito rasserenarsi. Non per tutti, però. Balthazar pareva molto innervosito, per che cosa esattamente non era dato sapere; con espressione turbata e uno sguardo stranito si affrettò a uscire dal miniappartamento come se gli mancasse l’aria.

Gabriel, che alla fine era quello che la sapeva più lunga di tutti, nonostante non lo desse a vedere, pensò bene di seguirlo e di cercare di parlargli. Balthazar era sempre stato un testone, _sempre_ , e se non stavano attenti avrebbe finito per rovinare tutto anche questa volta.

“Ma che gli è preso a quei due? Come mai sono usciti così in fretta e senza dire niente?” domandò Bobby a nessuno in particolare.

“Ti stupisci ancora di quello che fanno quei due Angeli? Io comincerei a preoccuparmi se si comportassero in modo normale” fece Dean, tranquillo, addentando la terza fetta di torta di mele. L’arrivo di Crowley aveva interrotto la sua _colazione_ e lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di rimettersi in pari. “Gabriel aveva detto di festeggiare e io sto festeggiando. Voi non prendete niente? Bobby, prova uno di quei pasticcini alla crema…”

 

Balthazar non era lontano. Era dovuto uscire, sopraffatto da una tempesta di emozioni che lo sconvolgeva fin nel profondo, e si era fermato poco oltre la fila di auto in riparazione dell’officina di Bobby. Era stato davvero come se gli togliessero l’ossigeno… per qualche secondo gli era sembrato di non riuscire più a respirare e, se fosse stato un umano, avrebbe pensato ad un attacco cardiaco. Ma lui era un _Angelo_ , per cui… che accidenti gli era preso?

“Allora, Balthazar, per quanto tempo ancora cercherai di nasconderti?” lo apostrofò Gabriel, giunto silenziosamente dietro di lui.

L’Angelo trasalì, poi tentò di dissimulare e di assumere il solito contegno distaccato.

“Non capisco di che cosa tu stia parlando” disse, laconico.

“Andiamo, non fare la scena con me” insisté l’Arcangelo. “Ricordati che io ti conosco fin da quando eri un angioletto che non sapeva ancora volare, con me non puoi fingere.”

Balthazar sospirò.

“E va bene, ammetto che rivedere Crowley mi ha sconvolto. Cosa c’è di strano? Prima ha irretito Castiel fin quasi a distruggerlo, poi ha corrotto Erehiel e per poco non mi tagliavano la gola… mi sembra normale che la sua visita improvvisa mi abbia turbato. Non capisco cosa abbia in mente e la cosa mi preoccupa. Non è così anche per te?”

“E’ così per tutti” rispose Gabriel, “ma io non volevo parlare di Crowley, affronteremo quel problema quando sapremo bene di che cosa si tratta. Io sto parlando di _te_. Sto parlando del fatto che, nonostante non abbia ancora riacquistato tutto il tuo potere, tu ti sei slanciato contro Crowley non appena l’hai sentito minacciare Benny…”

Balthazar si voltò dall’altra parte, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Ci fu qualche istante di esitazione prima che trovasse una risposta appropriata.

“E con questo? Non sono stato il solo a difenderlo, mi pare. Anche Dean…”

“E’ incredibile che in tutti questi secoli tu non sia cambiato affatto, Balthazar” fece Gabriel, intenerito. “Vuoi apparire altezzoso e distaccato, come se ti vergognassi della parte migliore di te, però, alla fine, viene sempre fuori la tua grande capacità di voler bene. Ricordo quella volta, quando avevate imparato a volare da poco… Castiel era ancora timoroso mentre tu volevi dimostrare a tutti che potevi essere più veloce e arrivare più lontano degli altri. Quel giorno prendesti Castiel per mano e vi allontanaste fin troppo, per fortuna fui io e non Michael a ritrovarvi. Tutti pensarono che fosse una tua bravata, ma io sapevo la verità, per questo feci in modo che nessuno dicesse niente a Michael, altrimenti vi avrebbe punito.”

“Beh, adesso andiamo a rivangare un episodio accaduto millenni fa? Ne è passato di tempo da allora, chi ti dice che io sia sempre lo stesso?” sbuffò l’Angelo.

“Non sei cambiato di una virgola” ribadì Gabriel, con un sorriso affettuoso. “Non era stata una semplice bravata, altrimenti saresti andato da solo. No, tu avevi portato Castiel con te perché volevi che anche lui prendesse coraggio nel volo, non sopportavi che gli altri Angeli lo ritenessero un codardo e volevi fare un’ _impresa_ insieme a lui. Perché gli volevi bene e quello era il tuo modo di dimostrarglielo.”

“E allora?” fece Balthazar, ostentando un’espressione annoiata. “Il mio affetto per Castiel non è mai stato in discussione.”

“No, certo, ma io adesso mi sto riferendo al tuo affetto per _Benny_ ” sottolineò l’Arcangelo. “Non vuoi mostrare quanto sei rimasto colpito da lui e dalla sua triste storia, però poi sei stato pronto a ospitarlo in casa tua e oggi l’hai difeso mettendo in pericolo te stesso. Perché sei sempre così difficile quando si tratta di esprimere quello che provi veramente?”

Non era il caso di continuare a nascondere le cose a Gabriel e Balthazar lo capì perfettamente. Si voltò verso di lui e gli strinse forte un braccio, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“E va bene, forse tu hai capito molte più cose di me” ammise di malavoglia, “sei sulla Terra da secoli e sei abituato a gestire le emozioni umane, ma per me non è così! Ho fatto un casino con Sam, ho messo in imbarazzo Castiel e adesso… adesso non so nemmeno io cosa mi stia succedendo. Non parlarne con nessuno, siamo intesi? Con nessuno!”

“Io non faccio la spia” dichiarò scherzosamente Gabriel. “Tu, però, vedi di non rovinare tutto come fai di solito.”

“Rovinare cosa? Non c’è niente da rovinare” replicò l’Angelo con un tono malinconico che colpì Gabriel. “Va bene, adesso possiamo anche tornare dentro, che ne dici?”

Balthazar si avviò mentre Gabriel lo osservava, pensoso. L’ultima frase che l’Angelo aveva detto gli era parsa strana e soprattutto lo preoccupava la tristezza che aveva colto nella sua voce e nei suoi occhi. Era come se… come se Balthazar fosse già rassegnato ad una nuova delusione.

Il resto della giornata trascorse senza altri incidenti, però tutti erano in ansia per le minacce di Crowley e per la possibilità che avesse veramente un asso nella manica, una sorta di arma segreta. Che cosa poteva essere?

“Non sono affatto tranquillo” disse Sam quella sera, poco prima di andare a dormire. “Che cosa avrà voluto dire Crowley parlando di _altre frecce al suo arco_? Potrebbe organizzare un altro attacco, magari per stanotte?”

“Non credo che voglia spendere energie e risorse soltanto per cercare di riprendere Benny” affermò Castiel. “Temo, piuttosto, che abbia qualcosa di diverso in mente, magari un altro sistema per aprire le porte del Purgatorio. Voi andate pure a dormire, io cercherò di informarmi in proposito, magari in Paradiso sanno qualcosa in più di noi.”

“Io e Lucifer saremo nel nostro nuovo appartamento, ma staremo lo stesso in guardia” disse Gabriel.

“Parla per te, io non ho intenzione di fare il cane da guardia per quest’accozzaglia di creature” fece, schifato, Lucifer. “Anche se non dormiamo, ho molte cose più _interessanti_ da fare con te, fratellino…”

“Ma che schifo!” protestò Dean. “Non ci interessano le vostre porcate!”

“Comunque sia, non mi lascerò sfuggire Crowley, se dovesse presentarsi qui stanotte” promise Gabriel, con un sorriso. “Sono in grado di fare più di una cosa alla volta…”

Dean si mise le mani nei capelli con una specie di gemito strozzato.

“Castiel, potrei venire anch’io in Paradiso con te” si offrì Balthazar. “Lo so che non posso ancora teletrasportarmi, ma tu puoi portare tutti e due.”

“Sei ancora troppo debole, Balthazar” rispose Castiel, guardando l’amico con affetto e tristezza insieme. Non poteva dimenticare che era soltanto colpa sua se Balthazar aveva perso tanto potere, lui lo aveva colpito con la lama angelica, lui lo aveva quasi ucciso… “Arrivare in Paradiso sarebbe uno sforzo eccessivo per te; inoltre, finché non avrai ripreso del tutto i tuoi poteri, hai bisogno di riposare come gli umani.”

“Ce la posso fare” insisté l’Angelo. “E poi non ho più nemmeno la mia casa, dove dovrei dormire, sul divano? Gabriel e Lucifer hanno liberato una stanza sola!”

Benny si sentì chiamato in causa.

“Puoi andare tu in quella stanza e starò io sul divano. In fondo, sono l’ultimo arrivato e poi sono abituato a posti ben peggiori” propose. “Sei stato fin troppo gentile a ospitarmi per una notte, ora tocca a me sdebitarmi.”

“Tu non c’entri nemmeno, su quel divano” ribatté Balthazar, imbarazzato. “Prenditi la stanza e io andrò in missione con Castiel.”

“Non è affatto una buona idea” dichiarò l’Angelo. “Non ho intenzione di portarti con me, te l’ho già spiegato.”

“Beh, il letto in quella stanza è bello grande, io e Lucifer lo sappiamo bene” intervenne Gabriel, con una risatina maliziosa. “Secondo me potreste starci comodamente tutti e due!”

Balthazar restò talmente sconvolto dalla proposta da non trovare nemmeno una parola in risposta. Benny, invece, rifletté un attimo sulle parole di Gabriel.

“Perché no?” disse poi. “Se il letto è davvero così grande e comodo, per me non c’è nessun problema. Tu mi hai ospitato in casa tua e io posso lasciarti un po’ di spazio… ti assicuro che non tiro calci e, nonostante la mia natura, che _non mordo_.”

“Beh, allora la cosa è risolta, no? Io e Lucifer siamo in _casa nostra_ , se avete bisogno di noi. Buonanotte!” concluse Gabriel, affrettandosi poi ad uscire insieme al fratello maggiore. Lui, la sua parte l’aveva fatta…

“Ma sì, potete dividere quel letto, cosa c’è di strano? Anche a me è capitato di dormire con Sam in certi motel, quando non riuscivamo ad avere due letti singoli” tagliò corto Dean, con uno sbadiglio. “Buonanotte, ragazzi. Cerchiamo di riposare, poi domattina ascolteremo cosa avrà da dirci Castiel. Nulla di buono, ci scommetto… meglio dormire finché possiamo farlo!”

Castiel scomparve dalla stanza per recarsi in Paradiso, gli altri presero a salire le scale per andare in camera e… e Balthazar rimase immobile nel soggiorno, sentendosi infinitamente a disagio.

“Allora? Pensi di poterti fidare a dormire con un vampiro?” gli chiese scherzosamente Benny.

Che poteva rispondere? Se avesse rifiutato, Benny avrebbe potuto pensare che non avesse fiducia in lui, però… però Balthazar si sentiva così stranamente turbato all’idea di condividerci il letto!

“Io mi fido di te, lo sai” riuscì a dire, con un tono ben diverso dalla sua solita spocchia.

“E allora che problema c’è? Andiamo a dormire anche noi, amico!” fece Benny, prendendo affettuosamente Balthazar sottobraccio e causandogli un mezzo collasso. “Questa è stata una giornata dura e temo che le prossime non saranno migliori.”

Balthazar si lasciò trascinare in camera dall’amichevole entusiasmo di Benny, senza sapere che cosa dire e che cosa fare.

In tanti secoli e secoli di vita non si era mai sentito così…

 

**FINE**

    

 

 


End file.
